Untitled help me think of a name plz
by Taka-05
Summary: Taka is back from the dojo her brother, Akito, sent her to. After those years she returns to live with the Sohma's again. Only thing... Tohru. Taka is known for her anger and doesn't like tohru's precense, and she doesn't like Tohru around Yuki, whom she
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Prologue 

"Akito stop!" cried a young girl ,with long raven black hair and violet eyes,as she grabbed Akito's arm.

"I'll teach you and Yuki! I don't want you with some rat Taka!" he threw Taka off.

He went outside andapproached Yuki. Yuki turned to him. As soon as Yuki turned Akito gave him a punch in the face. Yuki fell to the ground but stood as quickly as he could meeting Akito's fists when he did.

"Stop it your hurting him!" cried Taka.

Akito ignored his younger sister and gave Yuki another blow to the head knocking the boy out. Taka lost it. She grabbed Akito's arm again and twisted it. There was a loud snap. Akito's wrist broke. He looked at Taka. She looked as shocked as he did. But there was still anger in her eyes. She was about to say sorry but Akito threw her to the ground.He then held his wrist and walked away. Taka got up and walked over to Yuki (A/N who got to weak and was now his rat form).

"I can't believe him!" she exclaimed as she checked Yuki's wounds, "All i did was say I liked you too." tears welled up in her eyes(A/N Don't worry she knows he can't hear her)

xXx a few hours later xXx

Taka sat by Yuki's bed ,where he now laid. He opened his eyes.

"Your finally awake," she said with a smile.

Yuki smiled back at her but the smile faded when Akito walked in.

"Your going to have to leave Taka," he grumbled.

"Nani! Why!"

"Because of what happened earlier," he growled.

"It's your fault that happened Akito!" Taka exclaimed.

"That anger of yours has to be controlled! You're going to a dojo that's out of town and your going to live there!" he said as he remembered other times when some of the others kids got hurt when Taka got mad because... of the curse she had.

Taka clenched her fist around the charm around her neck.She didn't want to go. But then she looked at her brother's now bandaged wrist and changed her mind. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. She nodded and walked out the door. Yuki sat up and watched Akito follow her. He didn't say anything.

xXx a few hours later xXx

Taka looked at the Sohma house. A younger Hiro ran out of it.

"Onee-san!" he yelled as he ran towards her with a smile, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go away for awhile Hiro-chan," Taka smiled at the little boy.

"Where!" gasped Hiro.

"Just out of town."

"Why onee-san? I don't want you to go!"

"I know you don't want me to Hiro... but I'll be back in a couple years so don't you worry," she scruffed up his hair.

Hiro pulled his head away. A tear ran down his cheek. Taka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi. Don't start crying Hiro," she said softly.

She raised his head with her other hand and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"You're not coming back! I know it," he sobbed.

"Don't you worry. I promise you. I will come back," she stood and placed a hand on his head this time.

"Can't I come?" asked Hiro.

"If you did... who'd watch after Kisa?"

Hiro nodded in understanding. Taka removed her hand and began to walk down the road. Shigure came out and took Hiro's hand leading him inside. Hiro wiped his eyes and looked back. Taka was already almost out of site already.

'She'll keep her promise... I know it,' he thought.

* * *

Ok... readers! I need to know all the signs of the Chinese Zodiac and all the members of the Sohma family. I only know a few cause I only read up to the 7th graphic novel. So i need all the help i can get. I need to also know what sign Akito is possessed by. This information will help for later chapters and gomen that the prologue was so short... and it's kinda badd... sighs well anyways... Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

Chapter one

Hiro and Kisa were walking home from school.

"Can we go see Onee-san today Hiro?" asked Kisa sweetly.

"Iie... I don't really want to see that stupid woman today," answered Hiro.

"Please don't call Onee-san that Hiro," said Kisa.

"I can call her whatever I want Kisa. It's not like she cares," Hiro put his arms behind his head.

"Who are you talking about Hiro-chan?" said a young woman's voice from behind them.

Hiro instantly knew the voice. He turned. There stood a girl, who looked about 15, with raven black hair and violet eyes. She had a slim body and she wore a red shirt and black pants with black running shoes. She also wore a necklace with a charm on it. She smiled at Hiro.

"Onee-san..." whispered Hiro.

xXx At the main house xXx

Yuki smiled warmly at Tohru. They were outside sitting under a tree when they heard foot steps. Yuki looked up. There was the girl with Hiro and Kisa. She looked at Yuki then at Tohru.

"Taka..." whispered Yuki.

Taka looked back at Yuki at the sound of her name but walked away, Hiro following her. Kisa went and sat with Tohru and Yuki.

"Konnichi-wa Onee-san," she said with a smile.

"Konnichi-wa Kisa," said Tohru happily.

'She didn't notice the look she got from Taka," thought Yuki as he watched the two girls talk, 'I thought Taka was staying at a dojo.'

Kyo sat nearby and seen Taka. He barely remembered her. He just remembered that she was the sister of Akito or something. He didn't remember why she was sent away. Another thing he remembered was that she was fond of Hiro before she left and that's why Hiro called her Onee-san. He stood and walked inside after Taka. Inside was where he seen Taka talking to Shigure.

"Konnichi-wa Taka-chan," he said warmly, "Welcome back."

Taka sat down. Hiro sat next to her.

"Hey you stupid cat," said Hiro with a smirk when he seen Kyo.

Taka looked up at Kyo.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

Hiro began complaining about how rude Kyo was being to Taka.

"All he said was 'hi' and now he's just standing there! What manners he has to a girl!" he nagged.

"What was that! I have manners!" exclaimed Kyo, his cat ears popping out along with his fangs.

"Well you sure aren't using them now Kyo-chan," said Taka with a grin.

Kyo stopped and sat down, while glaring at Hiro (A/N who was smirking triumphantly).

xXx back outside xXx

"Yuki-kun... who was that girl?" asked Tohru.

"That was Taka... she's Akito's sister... but he doesn't enjoy talking about her at all," he replied.

"Oh... should we go in now I have to start supper," said Tohru with a smile.

"Okay," said Kisa happily.

The three stood and walked into the house. Tohru went into the kitchen and Kisa and Yuki sat down at the table with the others. Taka sat waiting for something. She looked at Yuki and smiled.

"Long time no see Yuki-kun," she said she looked towards the kitchen door, "Who's that girl?" she asked.

"Oh that's Tohru-kun, she's an orphan so she lives here," he said while he sipped his tea.

"Does she know about the curse?" she asked.

"Hai."

Taka looked back at the kitchen door. It opened and Tohru came out with more tea.

"Here Taka-san. I made some tea and I thought you might like some," Tohru smiled at Taka.

"How do you know my name?" Taka growled.

"Yuki-kun told me," Tohru continued smiling and she held out her hand, "My name's Tohru Honda by the way."

Taka slapped her hand away. Tohru looked surprised. Taka looked so nice, not rude.

"One thing about Taka, Tohru. She has a bad temper... worse then Kagura's," Shigure took another sip of his tea.

"Oi!" exclaimed Taka as she picked up a book on the table and tossed it at Shigure, "I do not have a bad temper!"

The book hit his head.

"See what I mean?"

Taka growled and slammed her hands on the table as she stood. She turned and walked out of the room. Hiro was about to follow her.

"Just leave her be Hiro... she'll probably take it out on a tree or something," said Shigure calmly.

Kyo stood.

"I'm going to my room... call me when supper's ready," he also left the room.

xXx outside xXx

Taka slammed her fist into a tree.

"Bad temper my ass!" she slammed her other fist into it.

She leaned her head onto the tree.

"I'll bet Yuki-kun likes that girl..." she said to herself, "could he not see... before I left... I liked him more then a friend..." she wiped her eye.

Kyo had been watching her from his window. He slid down and sat, holding his knees close to his chest.

'Hadn't she realized?' he thought, 'that I liked her more then a friend.' he remembered one time with her when they were like ten.

xXx flashback xXx

Kyo walked through a bit of forest.

"Where you going stupid cat?" Akito's voice called after him.

Kyo looked back to see young Akito standing behind him smirking. Kyo growled and turned to keep walking.

"Oi!" Akito was about to run at him.

"Akito don't!" Taka's voice came from behind the two boys.

Akito turned.

"Why should I stop little sister?" asked Akito with a smirk.

"I just said stop!" Taka walked up to his brother and looked him in the eye.

"Fine! Protect your boyfriend!" Akito pushed by and walked away.

Kyo stared at Taka who smiled.

"I don't want him to embarrass you Kyo-kun," she reached out her hand to him, "that was terrible when he showed your true form."

Kyo blushed and took her hand. The two kept walking.

xXx end xXx

"Can he/she not see?" (A/N they both said this at the same time but Kyo said she and Taka said he)

* * *

end chappie really have nuthin to say lol so Ja ne 


End file.
